


Queen of Infinite Space

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, McKay fantasing about Sheppard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-21
Updated: 2006-05-21
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: All of the people who came to see her knew that she recorded their sessions.





	Queen of Infinite Space

Kate locked the doors to her quarters as she kicked off her shoes, sighing softly as her bare feet touched the floor. Stripping her clothes off with each step she took, she made her way over to the desk. Quickly typing in her password, she logged into her computer, heading straight to the private files she had on her hard drive.

All of the people who came to see her knew that she recorded their sessions. If she wasn't spending her time making notes it meant she could listen more closely, not worry about missing things because they talked faster than she could write. They all knew that she would never allow anyone else to hear the sessions; that Dr McKay had offered to set Kate up with the highest-level encryptions on her laptop in order to protect her files. They all knew she had taken him up on it.

Navigating through several folders, she quickly found the file she was looking for. Clicking the file, she started it off and moved it forward, skipping the first half. As the voices drifted out of the laptop's speakers and into her quarters, she turned and headed over to the bed, lying on top of the cool sheets and closing her eyes. 

_"--and it's not as if I don't know it's a reaction to being in the kind of situation which forces closeness."_

Kate's hand rested on her stomach as McKay's voice filled the air.

_"It only makes it worse because each time I look at him, I can't help but wonder how thick his cock is, what it tastes like, what it would feel like sliding up my ass."_

Her hand moved downwards, fingers brushing through her tight curls and sliding into her cunt as he continued to speak.

_"I look at him and imagine sliding to my knees. It's after a mission and no one else is there, just the two of us. He's sitting down and he can't get one of his boots off because the laces are knotted."_

Kate's fingers brushed over her clit briefly before she pressed two fingers into herself, feeling her cunt clench around them, wet and hot.

_"I offer to help him and kneel down to pull at his boot. When it finally comes off, I look up and he's staring at me, eyes wide and face flushed. And I realise he's hard. He's looking at me, on my knees in front of him, and he's hard."_

She bit her lower lip as she slid a third finger into herself, pressing down and fucking herself with her fingers as her thumb pressed down on her clit. She wished she had something else, something longer and harder, but she never thought to pack a dildo with her. She knew that was going to change the next time she was back on Earth.

_"'Rodney,' he says, as his hand touches my cheek. 'Suck me.' My hand reaches out to undo his BDUs and free his cock and they're shaking. They're shaking because I'm on my knees in front of John Sheppard, about to suck his cock, and I know that anyone could walk in on us. And I don't care."_

Kate had looked at John Sheppard herself so she knew what Rodney meant. She doubted she'd care about people either if the Colonel ever turned to her and asked her to suck his cock. She also knew that was highly unlikely given that she'd noticed a disturbing trend in Sheppard's sessions for every other sentence to start with 'Rodney this...' or 'Rodney that...'

_"His cock is out, and it's hot and heavy in my hand. 'Come on, Rodney,' he says. His fingers stroke my cheek once before his hand moves around to the back of my neck, guiding my head towards him."_

Her fingers plunging in and out of her cunt, Kate ground her hips down, her thumb flicking her clit. The orgasm hit her hard, her cunt spasming around her fingers. She pulled her fingers out of her body and lazily stroked her clit, sending little aftershocks through her system as Rodney McKay's voice continued to talk into the silence.


End file.
